Les désastreuses mésaventures d'un couple
by Mlle Terribeule Pesta
Summary: Slade le regarde, et il se souvient comment ça a commencé, mais il ne sais pas comment cela va finir... YAOIS SladexAqualad, j'ai pas réussis à mettre tout le titre, mais c'est bien du nawak du OOC.


**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Teen Titans

**Paring:** SladexAqualad

**Genre:** Yaois, un peu d'humour, big OOC et total nawak

**Disclamer:** L'univers des Teen Titans ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Slade réfléchi sur son histoire (mouvementée).

**Note:** J'ai utilisé le nom de la version originale pour Slade, et il y a des références à son passé par apport au comic, donc qui n'appraissent pas dans la série animée. Si vous êtes trop déboussolé, passez par Wikipédia! ^^

**Les désastreuses (més)aventures d'un poisson super héros et d'un psychopath fou amoureux**

Slade _le_ regarda avec tendresse dormir dans son lit, enveloppé comme un colis avec les draps. Le génie du mal caressa doucement les cheveux de son amant. Ca faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Deux ans de bonheur. Et personne ne s'en doutait. Il faut dire, qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, Slade, l'incarnation même du Mal avec un grand M, le psychopath implacable et calculateur, l'énigme même qui faisait craquer toutes les femmes (enfin, ça, ça reste à vérifier... Ok, vous avez gagné, je me tais...), aurait pu trouver l'âme soeur en _lui_? C'était assez difficile à croire, même pour notre (anti-)protagoniste.

Slade n'a jamais cru en l'existence de l'Amour. De _the_ Amour. Avec une majuscule, s'il vous plaît. C'était bien trop guimauve pour lui, trop gnangnan. C'était parfois même pire que _Candy Candy_. Le masqué frissonna. Mieux valait ré-enfouir ce mauvais souvenir quelque part dans un coin de sa tête. Bref, c'était pas à lui qu'on allait faire gober ce genre de conneries. Mais quand il _l_'a vu, touts ses préjugés sont passés à l'oubliette pendant au moins un quart de seconde. Son coeur battait la chamade, il avait chaud, il était incapable de parler, il avait même...rougi... Il _l'_avait vu au travers d'un écran, et il ne cessa de repasser ce bout de vidéo pendant des semaines, analysant toutes les expressions de son visage, sa manière de parler, sa voix... Il était fasciné par _lui_. Tout les autres ne valaient rien comparé à _lui_. Alors, il mit des caméras cachées un peu partout dans les endroits qu'_il_ fréquentait. Pour pouvoir l'observer de loin, voir ce qu'_il_ aimait, quels était ses amis, ses activités préférées, ect... Seigneur, qu'il aimait le regarder. Il pouvait rester des heures comme ça, fasciné devant celui qui hantait ses pensées et ses rêves. Il avait appris à le connaître. Il aimait bien penser qu'il le connaissait mieux que personne.

Mais, un jour, il ressentit une chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps: _il_ avait invité une jolie fille dans sa chambre. Slade fut d'abord intrigué. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette bimbo (« une véritable petite pute à talon aiguille pour fétichiste SM », dit plus tard Slade), _il_ la fit entrer dans sa chambre. Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment. Mais _il_ semblait gêné, _il_ avait du mal à parler et fixait d'une manière assez étrange son invitée. Puis, sans prévenir, la fille _l_'embrassa et loin de la repousser, _il_ approfondit le baiser et la fit basculer sur le lit. Vous devinerez assez facilement la suite. Notre amoureux transi avait l'impression qu'un malade s'amusait à le poignarder dans le coeur à coup de pique à glace. Puis, il ressentit de la peur, ensuite une colère immense. Pendant que les deux tourtereaux faisaient ce qu'on appellera pudiquement « crac-crac » (dixit Les Sims 2 XD), le masqué se défoulait sur des pauvres machines complètement étrangères à son malheur et qui s'en foutaient pas mal d'ailleurs. Et soudain, il ressentit un immense chagrin, et depuis un bon paquet d'années, il pleura. Il pleura toute la nuit, serrant un coussin contre lui. Il se sentait mal et déprimé. Il mit plus de deux semaines avant de recommencer à _l_'observer. Mais une peur écrasait ses entrailles: celle de _le_ revoir prendre du bon temps. Cela n'arriva jamais. Il ne revit jamais cette jeune fille, comme personne d'autre.

Puis, il ressentit encore une autre chose. Un jour, comme tout les autres, il _le_ regardait se lever comme chaque matin. Depuis quelque temps, Slade s'était surpris à regarder de plus près quand _il_ était sous la douche. Mais cette fois-ci, _il_ avait décidé de se satisfaire seul sous la douche, et le fait de le voir soulager son désir réveilla une partie de son corps qui était entré dans le coma depuis...beaucoup de temps. Slade fut pris de panique devant la réaction de son corps, et ne trouva que d'autre solution que celle de se soulager à son tour. Il avait honte. Il se sentait comme un pervers dérangé. Ce genre d'incident se reproduisit très souvent, et Slade dut vivre avec comme il le pu.

Outre le fait qu'il ressentait du désir et une jalousie maladive à l'égard de l'objet de son observation, il avait une folle envie de le rencontrer. C'était stupide et impossible, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'_il _dirait s'_il_ le voyait, lui, Slade. _Il_ l'attaquerait sûrement, et crierait un truc du genre: « Fini de jouer, Slade! ». C'était fou le genre de conneries que pouvaient sortir les super-héros qui le combattaient. Ca le rendait fou, il fallait qu'il le voie en chair et en os. C'est pourquoi notre masqué préféré prépara un plan imparable pour le rencontrer sans que personne ne le voie. Vers midi, il sortit de sa cachette et arriva sans encombre sur le toit de la Tour des Titans. Il passa par les voies d'aération pour pénétrer dans cette forteresse hig-tech. Puis, il put ainsi observer en direct son amour. _Il_ était dans sa chambre. _Il_ lisait un bouquin sur le sport olympique. Slade était heureux, heureux de pouvoir le voir, heureux d'être si proche de lui... Mais soudain, un bruit étrange se fit entendre, et avant que le génie du mal se rende compte de quelque chose, il se retrouva allongé sur _lui_. Tout les deux restèrent figés pendant dix secondes avant de reprendre leurs esprits et de se mettre en position de combat. Le psychopath amoureux se jeta sur la fenêtre et la brisa, plongeant ainsi dans le vide. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu ce genre de chose et put s'enfuir avec ses bottes à réaction.

De retour dans son repère diabolique, il se tapa la tête contre le mur en se traitant de tout les noms. Comment avait-il pu rater son plan à ce point là? Slade resta un bon mois à se poser la question, déprimé, mangeant avec boulimie du chocolat à longueur de journée. Le trente et unième jour de déprime, alors qu'il s'envoyait son vingtième paquet de chips au chocolat (non, non, je ne déconne pas, ça existe!), l'alarme se déclencha. Un intrus avait pénétré dans la base. Il se demanda qui était assez bête pour venir ici, surtout un jour comme aujourd'hui. Il regarda les caméras de surveillance. Ho, non, ce n'est pas vrai, ça ne peut pas être _lui_! Son coeur battait à un rythme effréné, la peur lui écrasait les entrailles, il transpirait à grosse gouttes. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'_il_ vienne?! Slade prit une décision. Il devait lui avouer ses sentiments. C'était complètement débile et insensé, mais mesure désespérée, moyen désespéré, comme on dit. En un rien de temps, il se retrouva en face de _lui_. Un silence de mort régnait. Le génie du mal se lança:

« Je...Ca va faire six mois que je t'observe et tu me fascine! J'ai jamais ressentis ça... C'était comme si... »

Il s'embrouillait complètement, ses phrases devenaient de plus en plus incompréhensibles. L'autre faisait une drôle de tête, et devait sûrement se demander si ce n'était pas une nouvelle stratégie malfaisante pour le piéger. Puis, dans un élan de lucidité, notre amoureux transi hurla:

« JE T'AIME!! »

Haletant, il attendait sans trop d'espoir une réponse de _lui_. _Il_ ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson, ne sachant que dire, puis il bredouilla quelque chose presque inaudible:

« Je...Moi aussi, je t'aime... »

Il devait avoir mal entendu, là. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit ça! C'était sûrement une hallucination auditive! Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'_il_ s'approchait dangereusement de lui? Slade voulut reculer, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Puis il sentit des lèvres sur son masque de métal. Son coeur rata un battement. Et apparemment, ce n'était pas un produit de son imagination. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, surtout après ce pseudo-baiser.

« Je... »

« Quand on s'aime, on s'embrasse, c'est normal. Mais, je comprends que ça te perturbes, parce que, moi aussi, ça aurai pu me... »

« Aqualad, je ne suis pas un imbécile fini, je sais ce qu'on fait quand on est amoureux. »

L'homme-poisson rougit, puis lui demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. Le masqué possédait un grand aquarium, qu'il avait acheté il y a déjà plusieurs années. Ils passèrent toute la nuit devant l'aquarium, parlant de tout et de rien, faisant quelques commentaires sur les poissons qui nageaient dans le bocal géant. Le jeune homme repartit à l'aube, et Slade hurla de joie pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Ils se voyaient régulièrement, et la confiance commençait à s'installer entre eux. Tout allait bien, personne ne le savait et ça leur convenait. Mais, l'enfant de la mer se posait une question, une question pouvait bien foutre en l'air le début de relation avec son petit génie.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu...portes ce masque? »

Confortablement assis sur le sofa de son repère, Slade tourna lentement la tête avant de lui répondre:

« Parce que j'ai mes raisons. »

Son ton coupait à toute discussion, et Aqualad dut rester sur sa fin. Puisque son amour ne voulait rien lui dire, il allait faire autrement. Les rares fois où il enlevait son masque de métal étaient quand il prenait son bain. L'homme poisson décida donc de se cacher dans la salle de bain. Caché derrière l'énorme tuyauterie, il attendit Slade. Il ne tarda pas à apparaître, et commença à se déshabiller. Puis ce fut l'heure de vérité. Il allait l'enlever. Ce qu'il découvrit le choqua un peu. Son visage était couvert de longues cicatrice, et il était borgne. Mais malgré ça, il était plutôt...beau...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! »

Aqualad se rendit compte qu'il était debout au milieu de la salle de bain. Stupide réflexe. Slade se dépêcha de couvrir son visage, mais l'autre l'en empêcha.

« Laisse... »

Il se déshabilla à son tour, et se colla contre son amant. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'embrasser avec passion.

« C'est la première fois que tu fais ça avec un homme? »

Le génie du mal piqua un fard.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. Et si tu veux qu'on arrête, dis-le moi... »

Slade n'avait jamais cru aux conneries qu'on racontait au sujet de la « première fois ». Jusqu'à sa première fois avec Aqualad. C'était tout simplement magique. Même avec son ex-femme, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Le sentiment qui le possédait était indescriptible. Il n'attendait qu'une chose: qu'ils recommencent.

Confortablement installé dans le sofa en cuir à 3 000 dollars, l'enfant de la mer dans ses bras, Slade regardait une série à deux balles. Il zappa encore une fois en soupirant.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de zapper? »

« C'est ennuyeux. »

L'homme-poisson soupira, et puis poussa un cri de joie qui fit sursauter son amant.

« T'es malade ou quoi?! »

« Regardes, regardes! C'est _Candy Candy_! »

N'ayant plus son masque, l'ami des poissons put voir le génie du mal par excellence lever un sourcil.

« _Candy...Candy? _»

« Quoi?! Tu connais pas?! Attends, c'est de ta génération, ça! »

La tête que fit son interlocuteur lui fit regretter ses paroles.

« Tu insinues que je suis vieux, c'est ça?! »

« Mais non! J'ai simplement dit que tu as dû voir ça quand tu étais gamin, c'est tout! »

L'homme sembla se calmer, et lui dit:

« Tu veux vraiment regarder ça? »

« Ouiiiiiiii! »

Le surdoué soupira une énième fois. Son amant se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras, complètement hypnotisé par la télé. Le choc fut terrible. C'était si...guimauve, si...gentil... Il allait vomir. Trop de bonne action, de bonheur. Non, pas de plan diabolique, pas de sang! Slade se précipita pour vomir aux toilettes sous le regard amusé du fan de la série.

Cela faisait un an et demi qu'ils étaient ensembles. Et depuis quelques jours, Aqualad passait sa vie le visage dans les toilettes, à vomir tripes et boyaux. L'ennemi publique numéro un se redressa sur ses coudes dans son grand lit défait.

« Mon chéri, tu es sûr que tout va bien? »

L'amour de sa vie ressortit, complètement blanc.

« Je crois que... Je suis enceint. »

Son interlocuteur aurait volontiers rit si l'homme-poisson n'avait le teint aussi pâle.

« C'est une blague, là? »

« Je ne crois pas, non... »

« Comment est-ce possible?! »

« Hé bien... Hem, chez mon peuple, ce sont les hommes qui... Enfin, tu sais comment ça marche... »

Slade mit sa main devant son visage et soupira. Mais comment avait-il fait pour s'embarquer dans cette aventure? Ha oui, il est amoureux d'Aqualad... Il avait réussis à faire un enfant à son amant!

_Bravo, Slade, bravo! Tu es vraiment un imbécile fini!_

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant? »

« Tu vas avorter. »

Le choc fut terrible pour l'homme-poisson.

« A...Avorter? »

« Oui, tu vas avorter. Je vais me procurer le matériel nécéssaire pour l'opération et.... »

« IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'AVORTE! »

Le surdoué sursauta. Jamais son amour lui avait parlé comme ça. Encore sous l'effet de la surprise, il ne retint pas le jeune homme qui s'en allait. Il se sentait bizarre, il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps. Il se sentait..._heureux._ Il allait avoir un enfant. Un enfant de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il se leva, s'habilla, et se rendit à la Tour des Titans. Son amant était sur le toit, il semblait avoir pleuré. Slade s'assit à côté de lui et lui dit doucement:

« Est-ce que je pourrai choisir la couleur de la chambre? »

Son interlocuteur sursauta, le regarda avec un sourire, puis il fondit en larmes. Le plus vieux ne savait pas comment réagir. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal? L'avait-il mal pris? Soudain, Aqualad lui mit un petit objet dans les mains. Un test de grossesse. Il était négatif. Le génie du mal prit l'enfant de la mer dans ses bras et pleura à son tour.

Après cet « incident », ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de prendre plus de précaution concernant leur relation intime. L'ennemi publique N°1 devait avouer que l'idée d'être à nouveau papa avait provoqué en lui un bonheur immense. Mais cela aurait posé quelques problèmes concernant son passé. Même s'il oubliait qui il était quand il était lové dans les bras de son amour, il n'empêche qu'il était l'ennemi principal des Teen Titans, et les autres membres de son équipe, ainsi que les Titans dont faisait parti Robin, allaient prendre très mal le fait qu'il ait un enfant de lui. Et puis, il était quand même divorcé, ce n'était pas rien, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Adeline acceptera de le revoir pour garder son mioche. Et puis, il lui restait quand même un fils, comment réagirait-il en apprenant qu'il aurait un demi-frère ou une demi-soeur? Déjà qu'il le haïssait, il allait carrément s'en prendre à son enfant. Conclusion: il ne sera plus jamais parent. Mais l'eau ne semblait pas aussi clair chez Aqualad. Il posait de plus en plus de question sur sa vie. Et ça, ça devenait vraiment problématique. Un jour, il découvrit son amant avec une photo à la main. C'était une photo de son album, il l'avait conservé malgré le fait qu'il n'avait plus de contact avec sa famille.

« C'est... C'est ta famille? »

L'ami des poissons avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je...Oui. »

« Donc, depuis tout ce temps, tu mentais. »

« Non, c'est juste que... J'ai plus de contact avec eux, et je suis divorcé! »

« Le petit garçon sur la photo, c'est... C'est... Jéricho... »

Slade baissa la tête.

« Oui... Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer tu sais... Je... Tu es tout pour moi... »

Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais l'homme-poisson recula. Puis il partit en courant de la pièce, allant se réfugier dans la salle de bain qu'il ferma à double tour. Le génie du mal s'effondra contre la porte, entendant de l'autre côté son amour pleurer, enfermé dans la salle de bain. Le plus vieux se coucha en chien de fusil devant la porte en pleurant en silence. Il finit par s'endormir. L'homme-sirène ouvrit doucement la porte, découvrant l'endormit. Il sourit, et se coucha près de lui.

Le lendemain, le psychopath en puissance eu la surprise de voir son jeune éphèbe couché tout contre lui. Il souria tendrement, l'embrassa sur le front et le porta jusqu'à leur lit.

Voilà toute l'histoire.

« Slade, Slade! »

Le son de la voix d'Aqualad le sortit de ses pensées.

« Hein? »

« Tu vas bien? Ca fait un moment que tu regardes dans le vague... »

« Je pensais à notre histoire. »

« Notre...histoire? »

« Je crois que tu devrais leur dire. »

« Mais... »

« C'est du sérieux entre nous, non? Et puis, ils le sauront tôt ou tard. »

Le jeune homme voulut répondre, mais son communicateur sonna. C'était la H.I.V.E qui avait lancé une attaque contre la Tour des Titans, et Robin, leur leader, demandait des renforts. L'homme-poisson embrassa le plus vieux et lui dit qu'il allait revenir vite.

A ce moment là, Slade ne savait pas encore dans quoi il s'embarquait.

_µµµ_

C'est le chapitre le plus long de ma vie, là! ^^ Bon, c'est du nawak, comme d'hab', mais j'avais envie d'écrire un truc sur Slade. Bon, hé bien... Rendez-vous au chap' suivant! ^^


End file.
